


Right Before The Crack Of Dawn

by julianlikesstacos



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianlikesstacos/pseuds/julianlikesstacos
Summary: The truth was; Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass, who has never shown fear in his life, has post traumatic stress disorder, also known as; PTSD. He could never tell something like this to Mondo- but the truth has to come out someday.
Kudos: 18





	Right Before The Crack Of Dawn

It was going to be the first time that Kiyotaka and Mondo were going to stay the night with each other.. Possibly the last if Taka had screwed this up for Mondo and himself.

He felt like he couldn’t tell Mondo. Not because he would judge him, but because he would be worried about his friend— who wouldn’t? 

The truth was; Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass, who has never shown fear in his life, has post traumatic stress disorder, also known as; PTSD.

Every single night he’d have these terrible night terrors, reminding him of the past. It was consecutive. There wasn’t a night without the large amount of movement and terrified screams sounding throughout the night.

He had never even thought of making a friend.. so, this was a surprising, but scary experience. What if Mondo was going to be judge mental towards it? 

He couldn’t imagine having to lose the person closest to him right now.. when the night terrors have slowly gotten worse, especially.

He sighed, pushing all of his thoughts away as he made a quick rap on the door that lead into his friend’s house. He was so nervous.

The door quickly whipped open, showing the taller man standing above him. “Hey, Taka!” He waved the timid boy in. “Just throw yer stuff wherever. I don’t really care.”

With a small grunt, Ishimaru plopped his stuff into a chair that was in the doorway of his home. “Thank you!”

Mondo nodded, a small smile crossing his face as he had walked over to the food pantry. “Want anythin’ ta eat?”

“I-I’m okay! Thank you, though!” the smaller boy stammered. “I brought a few snacks so I should be fine.”

“Aw, okay!” He closed the pantry while using his free hand to stifle a yawn. “I’ve been runnin’ around all day so- how bout’ we sit down and watch a movie? Only if ya want, though.”

“Of course!” Taka smiled, but he was truly falling apart on the inside— for the fear of him falling asleep. He’d try his hardest to stay awake the whole night- he would stay up the whole night.

Soon enough, Mondo was already walking over to the furniture in the room in front of him. “Ya comin’?”

Kiyotaka snapped out of his trance, nodding, while quickly following after him. “What are we going to watch?”

Mondo sat down on the couch, Taka following in the same motion. The large amount of space between them seemed so awkward, but it had to do.

“I dunno.. how bout’-“ as Oowada was about to finish his sentence, his older brother, Daiya Oowada burst through the door.

“Hey, little bro! I had to take Chuck for his shots so I was a little late.” His eyes darted over to a boy he had never seen before, a puzzling look crossing his face. “Who’s this?”

“Y’know who it is!” he shifted so he was facing his older sibling, “I talk about ‘im all the fuckin’ time!”

Kiyotaka wasn’t sure if he should yell at Mondo for using such foul language.. or be concerned about the fact that he talked about him so much.. He decided neither.

“Ahh! Taka, right? Nice to meet ya!” Daiya stuck out his hand and Ishimaru slowly stood up from his spot, shaking it like he was intended to do.

“It is nice to meet you as well!” Kiyotaka slowly slid back into the spot he was sitting in. “You’re.. Daiya, correct?”

“Mhm!” After that followed a long silence— a long, awkward silence. “I’m gonna leave you two alone now, alright?”

Mondo nodded, waving his brother away. “Anyways..” he cleared his throat, “Do you just wanna put on somethin’ random? Yer choice.”

“Put on whatever! I don’t really mind.” Ishimaru had said.

“Taka?” Mondo faced his friend, giving him a look of concern.

“Yes?” Kiyotaka replied, confused to say the least. Mondo was never like this— it was kind of weird. Ishimaru waited a while for his response— or question.

“Why are you acting so tense?”


End file.
